The Wanderer and the Runaway
by Scabbers1957
Summary: He's a burnt out wreck trying to find his soul, she's a victim on the run from a beast.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR, I'M ONLY BORROWING HIM FOR AWHILE.

THIS STORY HAS IT'S ROOTS IN A 1991 MOVIE CALLED "SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY.

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY BETA, QUEEN KALASIN FOR HER ASSISTANCE WITH THIS ENDEVOR.

**THE WANDERER AND THE RUNAWAY**

**Characters:**

**Harry Potter**

**luna lovegood**

**Herminoe Granger-Longbottom**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Ron Weasley**

**Dobby the House Elf**

**Winky the House Elf**

**Martin Burnadopolous**

**Chapter 1**

**Time frame: Six weeks after The Battle for Hogwarts:**

He just lay in his room at The Leaky Cauldron and staring at the ceiling, watching the old fan slowly turning, with no thoughts flowing through his brain, no awareness, just a mental emptiness.

The bloody war was over, ol Tom was done, finnished, finito, dead. Harry just couldn't give nor did he give a dam. To say that Harry was tired, was like saying the universe was big, he was physically, mentally, emotionally and magically burnt out.

All he'd ever wanted was just be a normal bloke, no fame, no glory, just plain ol Harry Potter. But that seemd to be something that he would never have. With the killing ol Voldimort came the fame, adulation that he never wanted.

Harry just felt nothing, he'd tried to feel something but couldn't, not love for his girlfriend Ginny, her family or his best friends Ron and Hermione, he was just emotionally shutdown.

When all the funerals and speeches were done, Harry walked away, didn't say anything to anyone, and just went away to try to figure out what he was going to do next.

When he'd rented his room at the Leaky Cauldron, he'd instructed the Inn keeper not to tell anyone he was there and paid him an extra 100 Galleons to ensure his silence. Harry put special wards up around his room. If someone tried to find him, all it would show would be an empty room.

Harry asked Dobby bring food and Fire Whiskey to his room with instructions he was not to tell anyone where he was, no one period, Harry just needed to be alone with his nothingness for awhile. Every night Harry was visited by the dead, all of them, they advance toward him, telling his it was his fault and demanding he join them. Harry would always wake up screaming for mercy and telling them he was sorry.

As the weeks turned to months, Harry sank further and further into his personal hell and after awhile stopped eating and drinking. He just started to give up. Dobby saw this happening and tried to figure out how he could help his master without going against his orders. Finally he found a loophole in his orders, Harry had told not to **tell** anyone where he was, he never told not to **bring** anyone to his room.

With that problem solved, he had to figure out whom to bring there, he thought of all of Harrys friends: Ginny & Ron? No, they and her family were too deep in their grief over the death of Fred. Hermione? No, she was out of the country trying to locate her parents and thereby restore their memorys. Neville ? No, he was rebuilding his life with Hanna Abbot, That left just one other person, Luna Lovegood. When Dobby decided on Luna, he waited till Harrry went to sleep and them popped over to the Lovegood residence.

Luna had been making supper herself when Doby popped into her kitchen, she let out a startled squeak and spun around with her wand in her hand. Doby held out both hands and quickly disarmed her before a hex was thrown at him.

Dobby told her he meant no harm and handed back her wand, when he explained the situation to her, she asked him to take her to Harry, Luna took Dobbies hand and with a soft "pop" they were gone.

Harry while again begging the dead to leave him alone, heard soft voice calling his name and begging him to wake up, he tried to locate the voice but couldn't.

When the voice stopped asking him to wake up, Harry suddenly felt shock of ice cold water being thrown into his face, he jerked upright sputtering and went into battle mode, rolled out of bed onto the floor, yanked out his wand and started firing off hexes and curses toward the unseen enemy. Luna dived for the floor and yelled "ACHIO WAND!" Harrys wand flew out of his hand and landed on the floor at her feet. Luna yelled "HARRY, STOP!"

Harry only heard the word stop and did just that, he stopped. Harry looked in the direction of the voice and as he didn't have his glasses on, only saw a blurry outline of a person in front of him. Luna slowly approached him and gave him his glasses, when he put them on and saw who was standing in front of him, he asked her what she was doing there & how she'd found him.

Luna told him what Dobby had done and why, Harry just grunted and then told her he was fine and she could leave. Luna told him he wasn't fine and she wasn't going to leave him alone. Harry looked at her and then shrugged and muttered "whatever." Harry then did a drying spell on himself and the bed and promptly laid back down again and started staring at the ceiling again.

Luna sighed and again using her wand, dosed Harry with ice water and this time added ice cubes to the mix, Harry bellowed and again fell on the floor. This time Harry was really choked, he rounded on her and started yelling at her to get the hell out of his room and to leave him alone.

Luna just looked at him and said "no" in a very quiet but determined voice and sat down on a chair and waited for his rant to end. Harry yelled and hollered at her but it had no effect on her at all, finally he ran out of steam, sat down, looked dully at the floor and asked her what she wanted.

Luna, after a second, said "I want Harry Potter to come back," then asked "Where is he?"

Harry shrugged, turned away from her and in a monotone voice stated "he's dead."

Luna looked at him closely and then asked him "where is he buried and who the heck are you?"

Harry turned around, slowly looked up at her and gave a little smirk and whispered "smart ass."

Luna grinned and said "Hi Harry, long time no see."

A few hours later, Harry finally opened up to her and told her what he was feeling or rather what he wasn't feeling. Luna just listened without commenting until she was sure he was done then asked him "so what now?" Harry looked at her, shrugged again and said "no idea."

Luna said well I know what you're going to do right now, you're coming with me home to my place and I'm going to feed you a nice supper of shepards pie, a nice garden salad and a bottle of a nice fruit wine for after, understood?"

Harrry stomach let out a loud rumble of anticipation and he smiled and said "yes mam." Luna grabbed Harry and disapparated back her place.

Luna told Harry to go take a shower while she prepared the meal, Doby took his clothing and had it washed and pressed by the time he was done. Harry came back downstairs looking and feeling a hundred percent better. When they had finnished the meal and retired to her living room with their wine, Luna asked him what he was going to do with his life.

Harry sat there for a long time in thought, finally looked at her and said "I have no idea", I was basically raised up to be a weapon to be used to kill Tom and now that I have done that I don't know what else I am good for. I feel now that the war is over and that I served my purpose I'm now a just a public relations tool and that after that, I'll just be a useless relic of a war everyone just wants to forget. Luna all I want to do is just go away and leave all this behind me, I just want to go somewhere where no one knows me, where I can be just Harry. He looked at her and asked, "does that makes sense to you?"

Luna looked at him for a long time, then said "Yes I think I do understand what you're saying and I agree, you should go away for awhile and find out who you really are."

Harry stayed up all night talking to Luna, exchanging "war stories", Harry found that talking to her made him him actually start feeling something, he wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't feel that overpowering numbness anymore.

When the topic of Ginny was brought up, Harry told Luna "I think ours was a wartime romance. It probably can't survive now that the war is over. It might be better if she found someone else. I've got nothing to offer her, anymore. I'm too...empty inside now, to be in any kind of realtionship.

It's not fair to her or any girl, for me to be in a relationship untill I can feel again. If I ever even can.

Harry asked Luna what she was going to do, she aid that finish her education then continue her fathers research into little known magical creatures around the world, she said that to fund her education she would sell off the Quibbler as it no longer held any interest for her, that she'd stayed on for her fathers sake.

Harry told her that she didn't need to sell off the Quibbler unless she really wanted to. Luna thought for a moment, looked off in the distance and whispered "yes I do, the Quibbler was part of what my father was, in fact after my mother died, it became him."

In a stronger tone she stated,"there were times I hated that newspaper because it seemed to take him away from me when I needed him the most. All the times I wanted to talk to him, he was either at the paper or off investigating some story and that's why I ended up pretty much by myself."

"I have to get rid of it so I can move on with my life. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

The next morning Harry, after telling Luna he'd be back later, attended to Gringots bank and spoke to Griphook about his vaults and property. Harry told him to transfer the amount of six million galleons to be deposited into the Weasleys family account and to have an acccount also set up for Luna with an amount of one million galleons and an account for Herminoe Granger with an amount of one million in it.

Harry told Griphook that he was leaving the wizarding world for awhile and wanted a muggle credit card that could access his Gringots accounts.

Harry also donated number 12 Grimmauld Place and one of the smaller estates he owned to the ministry of child and family services to be used to house children who were found to be in abusive family relationships as he'd been with the Dursleys or those who were war orphans. Harry also et up an account for the war orphans so that they could attend Hogwarts free of charge.

Harry then returned to Luna's house, and called out for Dobby and Winky. Both house elves popped into view asking what they could do for the great and kind Harry Potter. Harry grinned at the hyperactive elves bouncing up and down; he asked them to calm down, then told him what he was planning to do and asked them if they would be willing to look after number 12 Grimmauld Place for him.

They were very sad to learn that he was going away but told him that they would be glad to do what he wished them to do. Harry said that he also wanted to them to keep an eye on his friends for him and that if any of them needed to make contact with him, that Dobby was to come to him straight away.

Harry then wrote letters to Mr and Mrs Weasley thanking them for all that they had done for him through the years, for giving him the love of a family that he'd always wanted and that he was going to miss Molly's home cooked meals and Arthur's good counsel.

Harry also wrote separate letters to Ron and Ginny, in Ron's he thanked him for the being the best brother he could ever have wanted and to take care of Hermione and to make her happy.

The letter to Ginny was the hardest:

_Dear Ginny._

_Hey kiddo, how are you holding up? I'm so sorry I haven't written you before now but like you, I'm trying to wake up from the nightmare. _

_Gin, there is no easy way to say this and I wish I didn't have to, but I'm leaving. I have to get out of here, away from the pain, away from all the sadness and most of all, away from the memories. Gin, I keep seeing them, Fred, Colin, Tonks, Reemus, Dumbledore, Snape, all of them, every freaken night they come to me and I just can't take it anymore._

_I know this sounds like I'm running away from everything and you're right, I am. I have to get as far away as I can, then maybe I can find some peace for my soul._

_I know we were going to wait until the war was over to begin our life together, but with the way things are now, it isn't going to happen. I don't have anything left to give, I'm dead inside Gin, dead, I don't feel, it's like I'm empty of everything, love, hope, sadness you know things are bad if a person can't even feel that. You deserve better than that, so I'm releasing you from me, go find some guy who is whole and alive and find a life with him._

_Please don't try to find me, just move on with your life as I will._

_Always know that you have a special piece of my heart and always will._

_Take care_

_Harry. _

Harry asked Luna if she would have the letters delivered after he'd left, after she said she would personally deliver them he took her in his arms and gave her a heartfelt hug and kiss on her cheek. Harry then walked to the edge of the Lovegood wards, turned, waved to her and disappreated away.

For a long time Luna stood looking at the spot where he'd been standing, then with a sad smile she whispered "good luck Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR, I'M ONLY BORROWING HIM FOR AWHILE.

One of my reviewers said I should put in more dialogue between the characters in my story, it's just not my style. I prefer to tell a story rather than write it with the characters being activily involved in it, but I will try to put more dialogue into the story.

In this story, Harry has decided to live his life a muggle as he can, as magic brings back too many memories, so he has decided to use it for only those situations where human strength isn't enough.

This chapter isn't going to have any action in it, merely Harry getting settled into his new life.

Thanks to my beta Nollapeli for her assistance.

**THE WANDERER AND THE RUNAWAY**

Chapter 2

It is early evening in Australia and Harry Potter is sitting on the front porch of his ranches main house enjoying the coolness of the evening air and contemplating life. He thinks about when he left Luna & the magical world behind.

That day he'd disappreated to Gringots Bank to procure a magical passport in the name of James L. Evans (date of birth October 31, 1981 and an address in Gloucestershire.

The next thing he did, was apply a glamour spell to his face, changing his eye colour to hazel & his hair colour to a light brown. He also made his famous scar disappear. When Harry had his documents, he took a port key to Heathrow Airport and soon on a Quantis Airlines flight bound for Sydney Australia

Upon arrival at Sydney international airport, he proceeded to the customs booth to be processed, while there he noticed that there was a sectioned off area with a sign that said closed for renevations but also had a notice that said all foreign magicals report here.

Harry went over to the area, noting that as soon as he got close, a muggle repelling spell all around the sectioned off portion. Harry approached the customs booth, produced his passport. When the bored customs official asked the reason,length of his stay in Australia, Harry advised the official that he was there on vacation and would probabily be staying for at least a year or longer.

Harry, as soon as his passport was stamped, asked if there were any port keys to Red Center, the official grimmaced, and asked him why he'd want to go to the most inhospitable part of his country when there were so many other beautiful places to visit.

Harry just laughed and said because I want to get as far away from humanity as I can get and this seems to be as good a start to that as I can get, like you said who'd want to go there.

The international port keys were made and after Harry paid for them, he was whisked off to Sidney to start his next great adventure.

For the next five years, Harry tramped all over Austraila and the outback, never staying in one area for too long, trying to find the perfect hideaway from the world. The perfect spot was finally discovered in late October when he happened upon an abandoned cattle ranch. The ranch was situated about twenty five miles north east of Devils Marbles. Harry, after looking over the delapitated main house & out buildings, decided that this would be his home base for the forseable future.

Harry took stock of his surroundings, taking note of what needed to be repaired first, he noted that the main houses roof had caved in. Using a levitating charm to raise it to it's previous position, he used a repairing charm on the broken portion of the main beam as well as a de-aging charm on the wood itself. When he'd finished repairing the roof, he set to repairing the broken windows and door.

When that was done, Harry then used the Fidelius charm to hide is home with imself as it's secret keeper and then added a single intruder alarm ward keyed to human only so that any animals that happend to cross it, wouldn't set it off.

Harry then decided to go to Alice Springs for supplies, made a one way port key out an old house key that he'd found in the kitchen and after saying the key word, "Luna," he felt the familiar tug on his navel and the next thing he knew he was just outside the towns limits.

Harry, after casting a notice me not charm on himself, walked the last quarter mile into town, the first thing he did after entering the town, was to check the local bulletin board for any vehicles for sale. After scanning about ten notices, he found one for a 1943 Ford pick up for $200.00

Harry copied down the phone number of the owner and after finding a call box, phoned him. The voice of a older male answered, "hello?" "Yes" said Harry, "I'm calling about the truck you have posted as being for sale, is it still avaliable?" "It sure is" said the male. Harry said "I'm new to the area and haven't got anyway to get to your house, is there anyway you could come to town?" The male paused, then said "sure, I'll be there in about an hour, I'll meet you at a eatery called Marcies, ok?" Harry advised that would be good and hung up.

Harry decided to go over to Marcies and get some breakfast, he cancelled the notice me not charm and walked over to a little blue and green shop that had the name "Marcies" on the front, and went inside.

When Harry got inside, he was immediately assailed by delicious odours of food being cooked and then realized just how hungry he was. A plump, round faced woman in her late twenties approached him, and with a cheerful "good day mister, my name is Marcie, what can I get for you?" Harry asked for some tea and a menu. A few minutes later, she returned with some Red Rose Tea and a well worn menu, after checking out what was available, Harry chose three eggs medium hard with a slice of ham as well as some hash browns, eh also asked if there was a newspaper to be had there. Marcie, said that she would get him one, and a few seconds later she returned with one.

While the waitress was getting his order, Harry looked around at the other patrons, noting that most were in their mid to late forties and appeared to be workers of the land, Harry also noted that some of the people were eyeing him as well. After a bit, he started reading the paper, it was a local rag called the Alice Springs Harold, the stories were of the usual for this area, stock (sheep & beef) prices, who was selling out and who was making good.

After about 10 minutes Marcie returned with his breakfast, which Harry devoured with gusto. Marcie came back about 15 minutes later and refilled his hot water pot for his tea. While Harry was again reading the paper, he heard a vehicle pull up to the front of the resturant, he looked up and saw a old black Ford pickup and a man getting out.

The man came into the restaurant and started looking around, Harry waved to him, he nodded and approached him. Harry stood up, introduced himself, the man said "pleased to meet ya, names Willie Dixon." Harry asked him if he wanted some tea, he said that would be good, Harry waved at Marcie to get her attention and indicated another tea.

Harry asked him about the truck & learned that it had been his fathers, when he died it had been just left in a old barn until he found it two years ago. Willie said he drained the old gas & oil & put new in, and then fired it up. Willie went on to say that he also put new tires on it. They finished their tea, Harry paid for everything then they went out side. Willie opened the hood & let Harry take a good look at the engine as well he crawled under the vehicle, satisfied as to the exterior of the vehicle, Harry asked Willie to start it up.

Willie hopped in, flipped a switch on the dash board & pressed the starter knob on the floor and the truck started up on the first try. (vehicles in that era forties, didn't have ignition keys) Willie showed him how to use the stick shift on the steering column, showed him which was the clutch and which as the brake etc. Harry asked about getting insurance, Willie laughed, "Insurance!" ha ha, sorry mate, but out here, there's no such thing, we have a honour system, out here, you hit some ones vehicle, you own up & pay up. Harry shrugged and said "ok, so two hundred, right?"

Willie nodded, Harry handed over ten twenty dollar bills and a hand shake later, he found himself the proud owner of the truck.

Harry, making sure that no one was looking, took out his wand & quickly changed the trucks transmission from a three speed standard to a automatic, once that was done, he drove it over to the grocery store and purchased enough food and bottled water to last for a month. While he was in there, he also bought himself of all things a pipe and some tobacco. (Harry had sworn off of alcohol and had figured a pipe and tobacco would be a better vice) Harry then drove over to the local clothing store where he purchased several pairs of everything he'd need.

When he was satisfied that he had everything he'd need for awhile, he then drove out of town and headed for home, while the miles slowly went by, Harry reflected on how much was missed when you used the magical mode of travel (Port Keys/Dissapreating) you never got to see Gods green earth, or in his case, dusty brown earth.

Harry marvelled at all the little things that made it magical. Harry watched as a Dingo loped up a small hill and out of sight as well as a large unknown bird soared on the hot air currents. Harry decided that as long as no one from "the world" found him, he was going to stay put at his little hideaway.

Three hours later, Harry drove up to his house, filled with a sense, for the first time in his life, of total peace in his soul and filled with a calm that was intoxicating, started off loading his goods. Harry took his time, no magic was going to be used here, just good ol tried and true muscle power.

Harry loved it, he was almost giddy with everything that was happening, he finally got al his supplies stowed away and then decided that it was time for some hot tea and a puff of his new pipe.

Harry, using a hand pump, filled his kettle and put it on the small wood stove to boil, and then he stepped outside to have a smoke.

He'd just lit up and was taking a puff, when Dobby popped into view, Harry, seeing his little friend, had the awfull feeling that his peace and quiet was going to be put on hold for awhile longer.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR, I'M ONLY BORROWING HIM FOR AWHILE.

**THE WANDERER AND THE RUNAWAY**

Chapter 3

Luna lay shaking, shattered, exhausted and hurting in the emergency ward of St. Mungos magical hospital wondering how she'd got there and what had happened to her life. She couldn't believe how it had all gone from a tender loving courtship to a raging abusive marriage to a sadistic monster.

When she met Martin Burnadopolous, she'd been working with the World Wizarding Mystical Creatures Organization, specializing in field researching branch that was devoted to locating the Purple Shreeker. The creature was suppose to look like a cross between the brown snagrap (a tree climbing slug) and a purple pixie. The creature was reported to travel from tree to tree by inflating it's body and by forcing the air out it's anus to propel it to the next tree.

The resulting explosion of air out it's butt made a rather shrill sounding shreek (hence the name) as it travelled through ther air.

Luna had made some explorations around the Greek island of Rhodes where some sightings had been reported but hadn't found any evidence of them ever being there.

While Luna had been making her initial field report she'd been introduced to Martin my a close personal friend, Herminoe Granger-Longbottom.

**Foot Note**

Herminoe had been engaged to Ronald Weasley for about two years, but he turned out to be a lazy shiftless bum, who after blowing all the money that Harry had left him on booze and broads and brooms, he started using her Gringots card(s) to pay for "escorts" (muggle as well as magical) all the while she, because of her hectic schedule never noticed what was happening right under her nose. That all changed when, one day she came home early and found him in bed with a couple of hookers.

To say that Herminoe was pissed, was a huge understatement, she saw red, screamed at the girls to get the hell out of her pad, then proceeded to hexed his "bits" so they shrunk to the size of a couple of peas. When Herminoe was finished, she spit in his face, tossed him the cheap engagement ring he bought for her into the garbage and left the flat. The very next day she put the flat onto the market. ( his bits stayed shrunken for about a week before regaining their original size...(which wasn't much bigger)

Three weeks the flat sold and Ron had to move back home, he had a heck of a time explaining what had occured to the satisfaction of his mother, but he did and in the end, as far as Molly was concerned Herminoe was just a cold hearted up bitch, who when poor Ronnie-kins was a bit down on his luck, threw him out onto the street.

A year later, while she was been doing some research into Slavic Runes, Herminoe crossed paths with Neville Longbottom. In Neville she found a kindred spirit in the fact that he was researching the healing properties of a rare fungus that grew in the freshwater swamps of Skradarsko Lake in Montenegro. Neville like her, had also been in a failed relationship with Hanna Abbott, but, unlike hers, their breakup had been mutual and on good terms.

As they were both products of broken relationships, Nevelle and Herminoe decided to start off slowly by being just friends, then they became close friends, that in turn became a full blown romance and four years later they were married. Nine months of their honeymoon, they found, to their amazement and joy, that she was bearing twins who would soon have the Longbottom name.

**End Foot Note**

Martin turned out to be a researcher majoring in the area of medicinal potions made from certain plants found in the Balkins. Luna learned that he'd attended Mount Olympus School of Magic in Greece and was about four years older than herself.

Martin was everything she thought she wanted in a man, he was fairley intelligent,confident, fairly good looking, about 5'11" loved the outdoors and treated Luna like a equal. Martin was also very charming and after a whirwind romance (four months) they were married. They honeymooned in Majorca Spain before settling in Lindos on the Isle of Rhodes.

Luna learned that Martins family was moderately wealthy in terms of galleons and land holdings as well they were well connected with the Greek magical government. Martins parents started off treating Luna with a polite coolness until they found out that she was personal friends with the famous and wealthy Harry Potter, from that moment, they treated her with a full blown adoration.

For about a year all was well between them, until Luna made a major discovery, a hidden colony of Purple Shreekers that were located on the small Greek Island of Kos.

When the discovery was confirmed to be made of Purple Shreekers, she became an overnight celeberty.

Luna went from being a somewhat unknown researcher to being a person who was much in demand on the magical talk show circuit and also a speaker at the major magical learning institutes in Europe.

Luna, during this time noted an abrupt change in Martins behavior, he suddenly got snippy with her, continually correcting her, telling her what she should wear, always belittling her in front of his friends, his favorite dig at her was when he'd tell everyone her nickname from Hogwarts. Luna couldn't understand what was going on with him, but due to her hectic schedule, didn't have a lot of time to try and find out.

When Luna had to go out of town to speak to a group of researchers, he made sure that she flooed him at least six times a day and if she forgot her, he would start accusing her of cheating on him.

If Luna had lunch with some of her friends, he would show up and either drag her away, citing a problem at the research center or else he'd force himself into the group amd totally take over the conversation, (which usually consisted of embellishing his minor discoverys that he'd made while minumizing hers.)

Luna, after about a year of this kind of behaviour, started trying to trying to assert herself, which resulted in the worst incident of her young life .

It happened while they'd been having one of their more frequent arguments, she'd told him she had to go up to Hogwarts to give a lecture to a class of 7th years on some of her ideas on where to search for other as yet undiscovered magical creatures. Martin forbade her from going saying that her ideas were stupid and not worth anything, just like her.

Martin went on to say that the only reason people even knew who she was, was because of her fame as one of the members of the D.A. (Dumbledores Army) and also being a close friend of the famous and missing Harry Potter. Luna was stung by his comments but decided not to let them get to her and instinctively went into "Looney Luna" mode and just ignored the rest of what he was saying to her.

When he finally finished his rant, she looked him square in the eye and told him no matter what he said, she was going anyway, he went crazy, gave her a furious back handed smack across the face and then did the unthinkable, he drew his wand and shouted the words **"CRUCIO!" **Luna screamed in agony, thrashing about on the ground, soiling herself and breaking a leg on a large marble statue.

Martin held the curse on her, all the while telling her how she was ugly, stupid, and totally useless and that she was his to do as he wanted and how he'd married her for her international fame.

Luna continued to scream until her mind almost broke.

At that exact moment Dobby felt an overwhelming urge to get to missy Luna quickly, that something was terribly wrong. Dobby, after quickly telling Winky he had to go, dissapprated away.

What Dobby saw filled his tiny body with an terrible rage, he raised both hands and, screaming an elvin war cry, blasted Martin ten feet across the room and right out the third story window to the concrete driveway below. Dobby then ran over to Luna and seeing that she needed medical attention right away, grabbed her arm and popped away to St. Mungoes emergency ward.

When Dobby and Luna arrived at St. Mungos, an on duty medi witch saw them and started yelling for assistance, Luna was levitated to the nearest avaliable bed while the on duty healer started assessing her injuries. Lunas was given a dose of calming draught while the healer started setting her leg with a setting spell, as for the residual effects of the Cruciatus curse, that would just have to run it's course as there was no potin to end it.

Dobby told the medi witch that he would be right back and popped away to get Harry.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

Dobby popped into view, saw Harry, ran up to him and started, in his squeaky elf voice, rapidly telling him all that had transpired, that he was a bad house elf for not protecting Harrys Luna better. Harrys face went dark with fury and in a low ominous voice, told Dobby to bring him to Luna.

Dobby took his hand and they dissapreated away to St. Mungos.

When they got to Luna, Harry immediately demanded to see her, the healer, recognising who he was, complied. Harry was led to Lunas bed, when he saw her and she him, she, here eyes wide, with rivits of tears running down her face, held up her arms like a hurt child. Harry immediately went to her and gently drew her into his arms. They held each other, or rather Luna clung to him weeping while he just held her, rocking and shuushing her softly.

After what seemed an eternity, they slowly drew apart, Harry, seeing the healer, asked him how she was doing and how long she would have to stay there before it was safe for her to be discharged.

The healer told him, that she was good to leave but that she should stay off of her injured leg as much as possible for the next forty-eight hours to give the bones as much time to knit as possible.

Harry asked Luna where she wanted to go, she just looked at him and said, anywhere but here,Harry took her into his arms, cradling her like a baby and he asked Dobby to take them home. Dobby took hold of Harrys pants & they were dissaprated away.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR, I'M ONLY BORROWING HIM FOR AWHILE.

**THE WANDERER AND THE RUNAWAY**

Chapter 4

When they got back to Harry's home Dobby ran inside and did an expanding charm to the interior of the house. He added a soft couch against one of the walls. Harry, still gently carrying Luna, came inside and laid her down on it. When Harry attempted to get up she frantically held onto him.

"Please don't leave me. Please Harry, don't let go of me." She whimpered. Harry nodded and lay down next to her, just holding her in his arms. A short time later he nodded off.

Four hours later Harry woke with a start. For a minute he was confused as to why he was lying down on a nice soft couch he was sure he hadn't had the day before. After a few minutes, he remembered it all then turned his head to softly watch the sleeping form of his good friend. Luna lay there in an exhausted slumber. Her face was soft in repose while her body betrayed the depth of the hell she'd endured as it continued to twitch and jerk through the after effects of that awful curse.

Harry, ever so slowly, extracted himself from Luna's death grip. He went to a closet, pulled out a light blanket, and draped it over her. He then quietly made his way to the kitchen, and after putting a one way silencing charm on the room, started to make some tea and some homemade lentil the soup was simmering, he stepped out onto the front porch to have a puff of his pipe and to talk to Dobby.

"Dobby, I was wondering if you would be willing to do me a favor." Dobby stepped forward and very solemnly asked him

" What favor can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter sir?" Harry gently smiled at his little friend

"Dobby, how many times must I ask you to just call me Harry?" Dobby just smiled and said

"Well, I is a free elf, I is free to show the great Harry Potter sir how much I does respect and revere him." Harry, with a long suffering sigh and a great deal of eye ball rolling, said

"Oh, very well Dobby. Since you aren't going to change, I might as well accept that this is one battle I can't win."

Dobby let out a little chuckle, then asked Harry what the favour was that wanted done. Harry asked Dobby if he'd be willing to stay and watch Luna while he took a port key to the Australian branch of Gringots bank to take care of some personal banking. Harry told Dobby that he would most probably be about five or six hours and then he would return.

Harry gave Dobby the authority to use whatever elf magic it took to keep her safe. Harry then told him that if it looked like she was going to be in any kind of trouble, he was to bring her to him immediately. Harry also said that under no circumstance was she to try standing on her own; if she had to move, he was to levitate her.

Dobby stood as tall as his three foot frame could stand, puffed out his chest and stated in a monotone elf voice

"By your command." Dobby had once, while he was watching over Harry at the Dursley's, seen an old episode of Battle Star Galactica and had thought the Cylons were cool.

Harry tried very hard not to burst out laughing as he knew that would insult his little friend and said, "Yeah ooooookay, Dobby, I'm off."

As soon as Harry was gone Dobby did a quick patrol of the property within the wards. Not finding anything of note he went back inside to keep watch over Luna.

About an hour later Luna, while shifting in her sleep, bumped her injured leg. The resulting twinge of pain caused her to wake up. With effort she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing the unfamiliar room she was in caused her to abruptly sit up, or, should I say, attempt to sit up. The resulting wave of nausea forced her head back down onto the pillow.

Luna, after a few minutes, again slowly opened her eyes. This time she just moved her head to get a better look at the room she was was then that she saw Dobby looking at her with a big smile.

"Dobby," she whispered with a raspy voice, "where are we? What are are you doing here?"

Dobby smiled at Luna and stated

"We's at the home of the great Harry Potter Sir, he has asked Dobby to take care of missy Luna while he is away." Luna quickly looked around, again to her dismay; she found the world spinning around and slowly lowered her head back down onto the pillow. Dobby slowly approached her and quietly asked her if she wanted anything to eat or drink. Luna asked for a glass of water. Dobby, snapping his fingers, produced a glass of clear cold water for her.

Luna slowly took a small sip, and then drank a bit more, the cold water being a balm on her sore throat.

When she'd finished the glass of water, she gave a little sigh, closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHL

Harry arrived at Gringots bank and after telling the nearest Goblin who he was, he asked to see Goblin who was in charge of his account. In short order another Goblin approached him. Bowing, he introduced himself as Snarkhark and asked Harry what he could do for him. Harry informed him that due to a situation that had just developed, he wanted to have a couple of goblin ward experts to put up the best wards that money could buy around his property. Snarkhark excused himself and left the room.

Snarkhark returned about 5 minutes later with two of the biggest Goblin Harry'd ever seen. Snarkhark introduced Bloodbeard and his younger brother Gutslasher, who were revered in their world as the two best warders in the magical world. Harry told them Galleons were not object.

Harry told them to start where he was currently living.

The next order of business that Harry wanted to discuss was regarding Luna's husband, while Harry was all for laying a little Crucioon old Martins arse, his first concern was Luna's safety and well being. Harry asked Snarkhark to employ one of their best spies to keep an eye on the scumbag and report on his movement, and again; Galleons were not object. Snarkhark again left the room, returning a few minutes later with another of his brethren called Shadow. Harry briefed Shadow on what had occurred who he wanted watched. Shadow took the contract at the usual rate rather than asking more because he knew who Harry was to the Goblin war and sensed how important Luna was to Harry.

With the business done, Snarkhark offered to seal both deals with some Goblin ale. Harry, never one to insult, accepted, but asked if they had slightly less potent ale, because as he abused alcohol before, he didn't want to take a chance on any repeat occurrences. Snarkhark, bowing, said

"It is a strong and wise individual who can refuse what he craves the most." Harry bowed in acknowledgement of the Goblin compliment.

Snarkhark then, with a slight smirk, asked him if he was off tea as well are you, Harry gave a light laugh "No Snarkhark, I'm most defiantly not off tea." They shared a quiet chuckle and a minute later, a small Goblin entered the office with a tray of tea.

Goblin and wizard shared a minute of quiet contemplation and a nice cup of tea to gather before he bade Snarkhark goodbye.

"May your enemies fall before your blade and may your vaults run to over flowing with their gold." Snarkhark replied in kind.

With the pleasantries taken care of, Harry port-keyed home.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHL

When Harry returned home, he immediately went to check on Luna. He slowly approached her sleeping form and stood there observing her, noting her angelic features; the way the midday sunlight accented her almost white hair. He noted her pert little nose and her soft mouth, her chin; her womanly form. For the first time in ages, Harry felt the slightest need to hold and be held by another human being.

Harry sighed, mentally shook himself, and left her to her slumber.

Stepping outside, he decided to have a smoke and reflect on the day's events. Luna was going to need a lot of tender loving care and he wondered if he was up to the task.

Harry knew he'd been nothing more than a weapon to defeat Voldemort; nothing more, nothing less, so this situation was totally foreign to him and he was scared. What if he said or did something that set her off? What if he didn't do or say something that she needed said or done? He was getting stressed just thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

Harry knew he needed help with this, but at the same time, he didn't want anyone from his old life entering his new one.

Harry had never been a religious person, but he suddenly felt very overwhelmed by everything. Looking into the sky, he whispered;

"If anyone's up there, please, I need your help. I can't handle this by myself; I don't know what to do, please..."

Harry waited, and when he heard nothing said:

"Oh, who am I kidding? There's no one up there. Damn I must be really losing it." Taking another puff of his pipe, he knocked the embers out and went back inside to tend to the soup and wait for Luna to wake up.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

Meanwhile at the Burnadopolou residence the family house elf, who had been tending the expansive lawn on the property when he'd heard the window smash and had seen his master being blasted out and fall to the ground below was so shocked he didn't even think to try and rescue his master from the fall. He apparated next to Martin, and, seeing that he was grievously hurt, grabbed him by the arm and brought him to Athena Magical Hospital.

When the first Healer saw the house elf with an unconscious male lying in the middle of the emergency room, he shouted for assistance before levitating Martin onto a gurney.

The Healer, after asking the house elf what had occurred and being told what little he knew, cast a Petrificus Totalus on Martin to keep his body still as he did a complete medi-scan.

What the scan revealed a lot of internal injuries. The most serious was the broken back just at the C7-C8 vertebrae; the Healer wasn't able to determine whether the spinal cord was damaged or if it was only the vertebrae.

The Healer decided to use a muggle apparatus called the X-Ray machine, he had Martin moved into to X-Ray room and prepped him for the examination.

While Martin was being tended to, the house elf decided to get the patriarch of House Burnadopolou and disapparated away to get him.

A few minutes later, Gregor Burnadopolou showed up, shouting and cursing at the medical staff and demanding to know where his son was and what was being done to cure him.

The head Healer attended the emergency room, guided him to an empty anti-room. The head Healer told Gregor to calm down. When he started getting wound up to a higher level of agitation, the Healer fired off a mild stunner which needless to say got Gregors attention.

When Gregor saw the medi wand pointed at his forehead he finally got the message and started to calm down.

The head Healer, seeing that he had Burnadopolous' attention, put his wand away and indicated for Gregor to sit down. As soon as Burnadopolous was seated, the head Healer called in the attending Healer to tell them what the extents of Martin's injuries were.

The Healer explained that they'd taken a number of X-Ray pictures of Martins back, the resulting photos showed that there was indeed spinal cord damage and that Martin would lose total use of his body and legs but that he would have full head and neck movement with good muscle strength and good shoulder movement. It was also explained that he would have partial finger movement, full elbow extension and flexion, and full wrist extension and flexion.

While Martins injuries were being told to Gregor, he'd just sat there, stunned, realizing that his only son and heir was now going to be a burden on the family as well as not being able to sire any children to carry on the family name, with that realization, came the over whelming need to try and produce another son to take Martins place.

Gregors wife was past child bearing years, so he would have to find another family of similar social status and try to set up a marriage contract with them. With a bit of luck, he would be married and have a son on the way by this time next year.

With all this going through Gregors mind, he stopped paying any further attention to what the Healer was saying, got up and left the room.

Gregor stopped at the doorway to his son's room and said one of the most feared sentences a magical person can ever expect to hear. Gregor pointed his wand at his son and uttered the sentence: "**Vos es haud diutius of meus cruor, vos es nemo."**(You are no longer of my blood, you are no one.)

There appeared a blue glow around Martin which flared briefly then disappeared. Gregor, seeing that the incantation had cast Martin from his family, turned around and left the building; abandoning his former son to the tender mercies of the local magical government medi-care system.


	5. Chapter 5

ISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR; I'M ONLY BORROWING HIM FOR AWHILE.

**THE WANDERER AND THE RUNAWAY**

Chapter 5

While Harry was tending the soup, he heard a small noise coming for the front room. He stopped what he was doing to listen. After a few seconds he heard it again. Harry went into the living room and saw Luna fidgiting under the covers. Her brow was all scrunched and there were beads of perspiration on her face. Harry noticed that her eyes were moving back and forth under her eyelids indicating she was dreaming . . . , or, in this case, probably suffering from a murderous nightmare.

Harry wasn't sure what to do...he wanted to wake her, but wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Harry stood there in great indecision, before finally moving close to her. Harry knelt down beside to her and, with great care, gently put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little shake while softly calling her name.

Harry whispered her name several times without a reaction from her. Finally, with her getting more and more agitated, he gave her shoulder a firmer shake and spoke her name a little louder. That seemed to get a reaction out of her. Her eyes flew open, unfocused and staring, lost in the horror she was living in her mind. Harry very slowly and carefully, with his hand, he brushed his fingers gently across her cheek before cupping it in his hand.

The minute he did that, she stopped moving, leaned into his hand, gave a soft sigh, closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

Harry stayed where he was, watching over her feeling so helpless, not sure how he was going to help his best friend recover from her ordeal. Dobby, had been standing in the doorway watching his master trying to help missy Luna, he could see the care and worry on Harry's face, and wondered what he could do to help.

Dobby decided that the best way he could help, would be to make himself useful and went into the kitchen to check on the soup.

While Harry and Dobby were occupied, the two Goblin warders arrived and started making the necessary documentation of the area that would be warded, where the warding anchors would be located etc. It took the two of them about 2 hours to get the necessary information before they started working on the wards.

Guttslasher started intoning a guttural goblin chant while holding out both of his hands over the first of the ward anchors keeping it secured into position while Bloodbeard, intoning another chant, started setting the first ward enchantments into it.

The whole process on the first anchoring rune took approximately 3 hours, when it was complete, the two moved to repeat the process another eight times.

When the whole process was finished, Bloodbeard took Harry on a quick tour of the wards, explaining everything that had been done. Bloodbeard explained that the wards extended out 10 kilometres in all directions as well as one hundred meters above his place. Bloodbeard gave him the parchment that he wrote the names of those who would have access to his place.

Harry thanked the two warders with the usual goblin farewell "May you enemies fall before your sword & may their families wail in lament.

When they had left, Harry felt much more secure in the knowledge that no one from the magical or muggle world could now find him, unless he wanted to be found.

Harry seeing that it was late decided to turn in for the night, not wanting to leave Luna alone, grabbed a pillow and some blankets, spread them out on the floor lay down and after a moment, dropped off to sleep. Dobby looked at two broken souls at rest, and then decided that before he turned in, he'd do a quick patrol of the wards, just to make sure all was well.

Dobby walked the perimeter, feeling with his magic, that the wards were strong and complete, that there weren't any gaps or weak spots, satisfied, he popped back into the house, seeing his Harry sleeping on a hard floor, conjured a soft mattress, levitated him onto it, rearranged the blankets around him then went to his little closet, climbed into his little nest and drifted off to sleep.

Then next morning, Harry woke to the smell and sound of bacon being griddled as well as the delicious odor of coffee being brewed, getting up he saw Dobby setting a plate of food on the table for him. Harry got up, slowly made his way to where Luna was sleeping, seeing her still sleeping, he decided to just let her rest, figuring rest is what her body needed for healing.

Harry went over to the table, helped himself to a bunch of bacon and some eggs that had been cooked as well as a cup of coffee, then took his food outside onto the front porch, sat down in the chair and started his day.

Harry, after he'd had his breakfast, sat there watching the day start in his piece of the world, pulled out his pipe, stuffed in some tobacco, lit it and took a puff and reflected that for the first time on a long time, he was at peace with the world.

Harry watched a family of Dingos starting out on the morning hunt; saw the Wedged Tailed Eagle soaring on the hot air currents looking for some small animal to catch.

Harry felt the morning breeze that was already starting to heat up, closed his eyes and just rested in the moment not wanting it to end.

While Harry was resting, Dobby started cleaning up the house and by mid day the place was spick and span. Dobby asked Harry if there was anything else he could do. Harry thought for a moment, couldn't think of anything else that had to be done, then an idea popped into his head. "Dobby," he said, "would you please tell me exactly what you saw and found when you rescued Luna, and I mean everything Dobby."

Dobby lowered his head and soon great big tears started falling from his eyes and he related exactly what he found and what he did before taking Luna to St. Mungos. Dobby fell to the floor and started banging his head onto the floor, crying that he was a bad elf, that he didn't get there fast enough to prevent the bad man form hurting missy Luna. Harry leaped forward and grabbed Dobby into a hug, softly ordering not to ever, ever hurt himself again.

Harry said that he was very proud of Dobby for taking the actions he did to save his Luna..._his Luna...where did that come? _He thought, giving a mental shrug and concentrated on Dobby, comforting the little guy, telling him he was the very best House elf and friend that any wizard could ever want.

Dobby looked up at his hero with wonder and gave Harry a hug, saying that he was the luckiest House elf alive to be considered a friend of the great Harry Potter sir, Harry chuckled and said "You just had to get that in there didn't you, you little rascal? Dobby gave a watery chuckle and said "I am a free House Elf... _**Master**_ _**Harry**_! Harry groaned "NOT THAT DOBBY, PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT! and pretended to bang his head on the floor house and pulling at his ears house elf style...Dobby burst out laughing at Harry's antics.

"You sure you don't have house elf blood in you Harry?" Harry and Dobby both sprang apart in surprise at the raspy whisper. Dobby was the first to act, he jumped up, ran over to Luna and jumped up onto her bed and wrapped her into a hug all the while apologising to her for not getting there sooner to protect her from the evil mans who was hurting his Harry's missy Luna.

Luna held the little elf and crooned softly that as far as she was concerned Dobby was the best and bravest House elf in the world, that he did save her from the evil wizard and brought her to safety. Luna said that she owed Dobby a life debt and would be eternally grateful to him.

Harry stayed where he was; not wanting to interrupt, watching with a soft smile on his face, thinking that the day had just got better.

Luna finally released Dobby, looked over at Harry, gave a small smile, and said "Hi Harry, long times no see." and held out her arms to him for a hug. Harry went to her, took her in his arms and with a smile, said "hey Luna, long time no see."

They held each other for a few minutes, not saying anything, just holding each other. When they finally released each other, Harry asked her if she was hungry, she said she was but didn't think she could eat too much.

Dobby took that as his queue and raced off to the kitchen and in a few minutes had a light breakfast ready for her. Luna looked at the small fruit dish, two pieces of toast and the cup of tea.

While Luna tucked into her breakfast, she took in her surroundings and was impressed, that for a guys "pad" it had a homey feel to it and said so. Harry chuckled and said "you should be complimenting Dobby; it was a pig sty before he got here. Dobby pinked a bit and scuffed his bare feet on the floor, and said "it was a pleasure to fix up Master Harry Potter sirs house for him."

Harry groaned again, and again Dobby reminded him that he was a free Elf, free to honour the great Harry Potter sir in the fashion that he felt was best. Harry again said "I'm not going to win this, am I? Dobbies smiled, and in fake condescending voice and said NO MASTER!

Luna gave a hoarse laugh before it turned into a coughing fit. Both Harry and Dobby asked her if she was alright, she said "I'm ok, just a bit of a sore throat, I'll be ok in awhile, just don't make me laugh for awhile..ok?"

Luna, turned to Harry and asked him where the loo was. Harry looked around, and realized he didn't know where it was, "just a sec," he said, "I'll go look for it."

Dobby, hopped up, was gone with a *crack* and back in a millisecond, he said, it's outside, in the strange looking building, with a door that has a crescent shaped moon shape on it. Harry gaped at Luna, then shook himself, muttered "just great a two holer for a loo." "Well he said, that will never do, Dobby, would you be able to make a proper bathroom for Luna here in the house.

Dobby straightened, puffed out his little chest and stated "of course, master Harry sir, and with a *crack* he was gone. Five minutes later he was back, and asked them to follow him. Luna started to stand, but her knees buckled, with seeker reflexes, Harry caught her, picked her up, bride style and carried her.

When they got to the new bathroom, they were both amazed; Dobby had put in a large tub/shower as well as the toilet and sink. Dobby seeing that missy Luna was quite weak, conjured a set of railings on the wall of the shower/tub stall. Dobby went on to say that he'd installed a set of scented water faucets as well as regular ones.

Luna was over the moon with the thought of a hot scented bath and quickly shooed them out, after promising them she'd be careful and that she wouldn't lock the door in case she fell. Dobby had conjured some nice warmed towels, a fluffy house coat and some slippers that were charmed to stay nice and warm for her when she was finished with her bath.

While Luna was luxuriating in the warm lavender scented water, she reflected on her situation and started wondering when, not if, Martin was finally going to catch up with her, she had no illusions what he would do when he did. Luna knew that he would try to force her magic to bring her back to him, and in fact was surprised that it hadn't already happened.

When they'd gotten married in the Greek Orthodox Magical Church, one of the vows was for her to "obey" her husband, at the time, she hadn't paid much attention to it as she was so caught up in the moment, now...well it was going to come back to bite her bad, by taking that oath..She either obeyed his call or lost her magic and at that particular moment, losing her magic was preferable to going back to him.

While Luna was musing over her life, Harry was standing outside with Dobby having a quiet moment and wondering just how things were going to work out now that Luna was factored into his life once again. Would she want to stay? Or would she want to go back to England? If she wanted to stay, did he want her to stay here with him?

Harry was in a quandary, he liked Luna's company, but he also like his solitude. If Luna wanted to go back to England, what then? Harry had a hunch that her husband would come looking for her, what then? Harry had had enough of conflict to last him a lifetime, he wasn't sure he had enough fight left in him to protect her if it came to it.

Harry hated this continual feeling of emptiness that was inside of him, this "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN" feeling that had permeated his soul, Harry was suddenly so depressed, what should he do? What could he do?

Harry suddenly had an overpowering need to get away for awhile, he asked Dobby to look after Luna, that he would be back but he just needed to get away for awhile to think things over. Dobby said that he would look after missy Luna and not to worry.

Harry hopped into his truck and drove off toward town, Dobby sadly watched him drive away, and wondered if Master Harry would ever be whole again, he sighed and went back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR, I'M ONLY BORROWING HIM FOR AWHILE.

**THE WANDERER AND THE RUNAWAY**

Chapter 6

**Meanwhile at Athena Magical Hospital:**

Martin slowly regained consciousness; he looked around at his hospital room or rather the hospital ward. Martin realizes he is in a communal recovery room instead of a private room that, as the wealthy scion of a wealthy family he was entitled to. Martin looked around for a healer but saw only an old medi-witch sitting at the admissions desk.

Martin yelled to her, "You witch." When the medi-which looked up, trying to locate the author of the loud voice. "Yes, you," Martin called, "come here at once." The old medi-witch looked over at him in a bored manner for a minute, then slowly got up and ambled over to him.

When the med-witch arrived at his bedside, she asked what he wanted. Martin was livid and started yelling at her. "WHY AM I HERE IN A COMMUNAL ROOM WITH ALL THESE COMMON SCUM INSTEAD OF MY OWN ROOM? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

The medi-witch, just looked at him, then said, "well, number one, the reason you are here is because you aren't rich enough to afford a private room and number two, I don't care who you are or who you think you are... as far as I am concerned you're as common as the rest in here.

Martin went ballistic, "I AM MARTIN BURNADOPOLOU, SON OF GREGOR BURNADOPOLOU. YOU OLD HAG, FLOO HIM IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME."

The old medi-witch paled a bit at the mention of the name, she knew who they were all right, she nodded and hobbled back the way she'd first come from and went to a old fireplace. The medi-witch took a little floo powder and called out "Gregor Burnadopolou residence." A moment later, she stuck her head into the fireplace and started talking to someone on the other side. Martin could hear bits of the conversation; he heard the medi-witch explaining who she was and the reason for the call.

Martin saw her listening and nodding to the person on the other side of the floo connection. After a few minutes she said, "have a good day sir and again I'm sorry for having disturbed you." The medi-witch slowly stood up, dusted off her robes, and ambled back to him. He recognized a cruel smirk on her face; something about that smirk made him feel a little uneasy.

"Well Mr. Martin Burnadopolou or whomever you are, I just spoke to Mr. Gregor Burnadopolou, who has just advised me that he has no son, and he has never heard of you. To make sure of this, I'm going to get the healer to come here and do a magical signature spell on you to confirm what has been told to me. I'll be right back," then proceeded to amble off.

Martin waited with an uneasy anticipation, something was very wrong here and he just couldn't for the life of him, figure out what was going on. He was Martin Burnadopolou, he was well known and should have been treated with absolute respect, instead this old hag was treating him like a commoner, yes, something was very, very wrong.

Healer Marko Antonies approached Martin, he told Martin that he wanted to do a quick magical signature scan on his person. Martin huffed, "be quick about it."

Antonies pulled out his wand, slowly moved it over Martin's body all the while muttering an incantation. When he was done, he produced a magical patient form with the name Martin NO NAME at the top and showed it to him.

Martins world stopped as he stared at the surname NO NAME... this just couldn't be right, no not this, a fate worse than death to a magical being, cast out from his/her birth family, a no name, worse that nothing. To the magical world he was a non-entity, lower than a house elf, he was nothing, a penniless nothing at that.

Martin realized that his father had cast him out and he no longer had any claim to the family fortune as well as the family name.

When Martin saw the smirk on the medi-witch's face, he totally lost the tenuous hold that he had on sanity. Crying out in anguish and thrashing about in his bed started a series of events where small bursts of magical energy flooded the room. Spittle and screams were flung from his mouth and directed at both the medi-witch and the healer.

The healer quickly sent a stunner at Martin, who immediately slumped back on his bed, a second was added before he was put into magical restraints and hustled out and put into a special ward for those who, in the eyes of the magical world, have ceased to exist.

Healer Antonies made a notation on Martin NO NAMES medical record, to be oblivated, magical core to be drained to squib status, and sent to nearest muggle mental institution. The diagnosis would be paranoid schizophrenia prone to homicidal rages with the notation **To be housed in the high security ward for the criminally insane for life****.**

The medical reason for his physical condition would be due to a motor vehicle accident, which resulted in the death of his wife due to his being intoxicated at the time.

When Antonies signed off on the medical form, Martin was headed for a long stay in hell as the ward indicated, it had no windows, he would either be strapped to a metal bed, wrapped in a straight jacket for the rest of his natural life with no other human contact except for the orderlies who fed and cleaned him.

When the healer left, the medi-witch came over to Martin and with a cruel laugh, waved her wand and implanted the memory of the "accident" and his wife's "death" that would play over and over in his mind, feeling all the panic and pain as the accident happened again and again and again forever.

The medi-witch thought to herself, "payback's a bitch ain't it." Still smiling, she walked away humming a little tune to herself.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

The Aussie outback where Harry lived was a dry, barren, and empty wasteland. Just like, as Harry reflected, his soul. Harry wanted nothing more than to just stay in this stasis like existence he was in, feeling nothing, doing nothing, just existing...but Luna was making that impossible, she was bringing feelings back into his life. Feelings that he didn't want...feelings that were starting to cause him pain...feelings that were bringing back awful memories...memories of the final battle...memories of the dead who he hadn't been able to save...the faces of the dead...people he'd known...people who'd relied on him to know what to do...people who he'd failed...all those faces...faces that accused him...their blank eyes...the pointing fingers...fingers that pointed at him...at him...always at him...it had always been his fault...he was dammed...dammed to hell.

Harry felt the horrible weight of all those awful years on his soul...the emptiness of his spirit...the guilt. That soul destroying guilt...all those deaths and it was his fault. No matter how many people had told him otherwise...he knew the truth.

Harry pulled over and sat in the cab of his truck, with his hands over his eyes trying to hold back the tears. Finally the bulkheads of his emotions crumpled, the watertight doors that had held his tears at bay, burst and he started to sob, the sobbing turned into wailing and the wailing turned into screams as he emotionally imploded.

Harry fell over sideways on the seat and started screaming, thrashing around in the truck, pulling at his hair. His magic started exploding around him...the truck literally blew apart. Pieces flew out and about as the bursts got stronger and stronger. Harry was coming apart at the seams.

**At that precise moment...**

Dobby stopped all movement...

Luna sat up quickly in the tub...

Dobby popped into the bathroom, ran up to Luna, started to tell her something was wrong with Master Harry Potter sir, but Luna beat him to it, she ordered him to go to Harry with all haste, Dobby was in a quandary, he'd been asked by Harry to stay with Luna to protect her, but he also knew something was very wrong with his master/friend.

Luna, when Dobby told her of his problem, told him to get her a bathrobe then to take her to him, thereby not going against what Harry had wanted him to do.

Dobby snapped his fingers and a soft bathrobe with slippers appeared, Luna without a moments hesitation hopped out, donned the robe and slippers, then said, "take me to him."

Dobby took hold of her robe and with a soft pop they were gone.

What Luna and Dobby came across was the thing of muggle horror movies, the destroyed truck with Harry curled up in the middle of the carnage screaming his head off, the magical pulses that were bouncing and flashing about.

Luna, for a minute was at a complete loss as to what to do, then did the only thing that could be done, she ordered Dobby to stun his master.

***Foot Note***

**The reason Luna didn't stun Harry herself was because her wand had been left behind at Martins house when he cursed her.**

***End of footnote**

Dobby, initially balked at harming Harry, but seeing that things were only going to get worse, shot a stunning spell at his beloved master. As soon as the spell connected with him, Harry collapsed.

Luna ran to him and folded him into her arms and asked Dobby to take them home.

When theyreturned home, Dobby levitated Harry onto his bed, Luna immediately crawled into bed and pulled him into her arms and just held him. All through the day and well into the night Harry lay almost comatose in Luna's arms sinking further and further into his own private little world. Luna quietly watched him, noting that he never moved at all, he was completely still, which worried her more than if he was thrashing around.

Movement meant life.

HLHLHHLHLHL

In Harrys world, there was a complete peace, no sound, nothing, just himself lying on a soft bed of grass with a gentle breeze rustling the grass, there were fluffy clouds floating by. Every now and then one of them would burst forth with a sparkling light show that would make him gasp with delight. Harry just lay there and soaked up the peace that he felt and decided that he wanted to stay here.

Harry finally felt the urge to go for a walk and check out his surroundings, so he stood up and just started walking. After what seemed like an eternity, he came across a small hill. When he topped it, he looked out onto a small glen. In the middle of it he saw a small white cottage that was surrounded by a dark green fence.

Harry also noted a small brook that ran along side of the cabin as well as a large willow tree next to it.

Harry approached the cottage, opened the door and looked upon a setting that exuded a sense of peace and security; he felt that he was at home.

Harry went inside, noting the small kitchen, sitting room and when he climbed the stairs, he found a small bedroom that had a nice soft bed, a window just above it. There was a nice throw rug in the middle of the floor as well as a small bookshelf. Harry went inside and lay down the bed, marvelling at how wonderful it felt to lay there.

After as few minutes, he returned downstairs to the kitchen and decided to make a pot of tea while he hummed to himself, he suddenly thought of Luna.

Harry stopped everything and just stood there, wondering where she was, he walked outside looking for her, he could feel her nearby...where was she? Harry called out for her, "LUNA !" He waited for a response before calling again, "LUNA!" Again he waited...nothing. Harry was uneasy, he could feel that she was nearby, but couldn't see her.

Harry decided to take a little walk around the property to see if he could find her.

Luna, while was keeping a silent vigil over him, had drifted off to sleep still holding onto Harry.

HLHLHLHLHHLH

Luna woke up lying on a soft bed of green grass, in fact green didn't even come close to describing it; it was a vibrant emerald green. The gentle breeze seemed to caress her face; she just lay there quietly enjoying the moment. "Luna!" broke the silence and startled her. Holding her breath, she listened for a minute, and then heard her name being called again.

Luna sat up and looked around her, there off in the distance she saw a figure walking towards her, as the person got closer, she saw who it was. She jumped to her feet and ran towards him as fast as she could. Harry opened his arms wide as she flew into them and hugged her with all his might.

They just stood there for a few minutes holding each other and relishing the feeling of absolute joy that was flowing through each other. Finally they pulled back a bit from each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

Luna saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before in all the years she'd known him...peace. Harry saw something in her eyes, he'd never seen before ever...was it love?

Whatever it was, Harry felt like he was being bathed in it, an emotion that he'd never known before.

How long they stood there, neither could tell, but it wasn't long enough, finally they both broke apart, not saying anything, Harry took her hand and started walking back in the direction of his cottage.

When the cottage came into sight, Luna gasped in wonderment, it was so perfect, everything was just so perfect, it filled her with a sense of peace and contentment.

Luna looked up at Harry and saw his smile and knew he felt the same thing.

Harry, when they stood in front of the cottage, said to her, "welcome to my home."

Luna just stood still and soaked in the view, totally lost in the moment. "Oh Harry," she breathed, "this is...I have no words to describe it."

Harry chuckled, "yeah, I know what you mean. That is how I felt when I first saw the place. The best I can describe it is...home."

As they got closer and closer to the cottage, Luna was almost over whelmed by the sense of peace that seemed to permeate from the place...total peace, something she hadn't known in a long, long time. "I love it Harry, I just love it."

Harry looked at her with a smile on his lips and asked, "want to stay here with me?"

Luna looked over at him and said, "Oh yes Harry, I do, I really do."

"Well come on then, let me show you around," and without further prompting, he took her by the hand and led her inside.

HLHLHLHLHLHL

The goblin named Shadow meanwhile was having some trouble locating Martin, he'd gone to his house, seen the scene of the crime as well as where Martin had landed. Shadow noted the magical signature of the family house elf where she'd apparated away with Martin but from there the trail went cold.

Shadow thought for a minute, trying to decide the best course of action, deciding that the house elf would have taken Martin to the nearest hospital, he figured that would be the best course of action to take and slid away using his species own brand of apparition.

When he arrived at the Athena Magical Hospital, he disillusioned himself and crept into the building. Shadow roamed the hallways looking for signs of Martin but to no avail, he was just about to give up and try another hospital nearby when he saw a medi-witch who was bent over with her head in a floo talking to someone. "Oh yes sir, you son. I mean former son will soon be no more than a lousy squib and no memory of you or our world. Yes sir, thank you sir, have a good day."

With a sharp laugh and a comment, "when Mr. No Name wakes up, he's going to wish he'd stayed unconscious." She left the floo and walked away. Shadow stood still for a few minutes thinking before deciding to follow the medi-witch.

Shadow caught up to the witch as she was entering a room, slipping inside he watched her approach a man who appeared to be strapped down onto a gurney, he watched her as she whispered the incantation "enervate" and watched the man regain conciseness. The man looked wildly around for a minute, then started screaming and writhing, straining against the restraints. "LUNA, NOOO!" the man screamed, over and over again, all the while the medi-witch laughed hysterically.

After a few minutes, the medi-witch stunned the man, turned around to leave when Shadow cancelled the cloaking spell. The medi-witch screamed, startled by the sudden appearance of the goblin.

Shadow grabbed her mouth in a tight grip, pulled out his dagger, held it to her throat and told her to shut up if she wanted to live.

After a couple of seconds, wide eyed and wetting herself, she nodded, Shadow seeing that she wouldn't make any noise, slowly released her mouth while the keeping his dagger where it was.

"Who is this man here?" pointing to Martin.

The medi-witch gulped in some air and tried to calm herself, still shaking like a leaf, finally stuttering, "hhhe's jjust a ppatient who's been disowned by his fffamily and is going to be sent to the muggle world to live."

Shadow, pushing slightly on the dagger, said, "I meant, what is his name?"

"Martin, his name is Martin."

Shadow growled, "Last name, what is his last name."

The medi-witch replied, "He has none, he was cast out like I said, so he doesn't have one."

Shadow pushed the dagger just enough to break the skin, "..."

The medi-witch, soiling herself screamed, "BURNADOPOLOU, his name was Martin Burnadopolou."

Shadow then asked her some more questions, and finally learned who Martin's father was, where he lived, and what had occurred. The medi-witch described how he was cast out and what she'd done to him.

Shadow, after getting all the information he needed and seeing that he couldn't leave her behind, shoved the dagger into and across her throat then tossed her onto the floor.

When Shadow was sure she was dead, he whispered a goblin incantation causing the medi-witches remains to burst into flames. When the corpse had been consumed, the ashes banished into a dustbin, and the blood siphoned away; Shadow slid away to report his finding to Harry.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHL

Sorry for taking so long in writing this chapter, I've been dealing with some mental health issues something like ol Harry. I'm working hard to get through this. I'm hoping the next chapters will go a little faster.

I wish to thank hpreader1974 for stepping up to the plate to Beta for me.

Anyway nuff of that, please read and RR.

Thanks.


End file.
